Backfired
by SoXyRoXy
Summary: This is a very angsty Draco fic. He realizes something about himself that, while obvious to everyone else, he never knew. It has huge effects on everyone else at Hogwarts
1. Broken

A New Life   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A\N - I wrote this to get myself out of a rut. A really boring, ugly rut. I couldn't write anything but "Mary Sue-ish" stories with an undeniable twist. This WILL be different. R&R plz! My fragile ego needs it!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Draco Malfoy frowned. Every day was the same. The same dreary, boring, simple schoolwork, the same boring, annoying, aggravating people, then the big, ugly school he was forced to live in. 

He almost missed home. Almost. But it was just about as awful there. Random House Elfs raised him, and now that they had left, there was no one. His father was too busy with his dark arts, and meddling with other, good people's lives, and his mother was too busy with her gossiping and cocktail parties. Draco was ignored. 

At least at the school he has "friends". Only in quotations because they can't be called true friends. Draco hated everyone. Well almost everyone. There were a few people he would have liked to know better but couldn't. Tradition and pride denied him this. 

He only kept his so-called friends around because he was afraid to be alone. He had spent 11 years of his life with out any friends. He was lonely and miserable. He thought that school would change that. Now he's just popular and miserable.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A\N - There ya go. Chap.1. The next one will be longer, I promise. This was kinda just a Prologue. R&R plz!! 


	2. Is It Really Worth It?

A\N – Here is my next chap! Only the plot belongs to me and I just realized that even that is really corny and clichéd. I'll work on that, don't you worry! Anywayz, R&R!

The sun was shining high in the sky, but all Draco noticed was the awful glare that hurt his eyes. It had been like that for days. All he could see is the negative effect of things. He never smiled, never laughed, and only thought even slightly cheerful things in his sleep. He had finally been pushed over the edge. It had started a few days ago….

He sat in potions class. His favorite, but only because he's able to get away with murder, right underneath Professor Snape's long hooked nose. God, he was an idiot. He only taught there because he gave Draco perfect marks every year. Otherwise, his father would have him fired.  Therefore, it was the perfect class. Draco could piss away the whole time, and get a perfect score.

As usual, Draco was busy upholding his reputation. Being a jerk. At the moment, he was tormenting Gryffindors, mainly The Magnificent Potter and his two little sidekicks, Weasley and Granger.

"So Granger," He sneered, "let's see if you can answer this question. You've got all the ones Snape dished at you." He paused, and laughed at her attempt at ignoring him. No one could. What made her think she was so special? "What do you think it is about you that insults me most?" He laughed again and continued. "Could it be the fact that you are a completely obtrusive Mudblood, or your grotesque looks?" He paused to catch her reaction. He was not disappointed. Hermione's eyes had welled up and her bottom lip just short of quivering. _"Now Granger, do be honest."_

This last remark was intended to throw poor Hermione off the edge and into a hysterical fit of tears, but in truth, did quite the opposite. Instead of bringing her closer towards the edge, it drew her away from it. She took a deep breath and looked a stunned Draco defiantly in the eye. "If you want the truth," She stated, rather loudly, "Than here it is. I truly believe that thing that insults you the most is the fact that I, a mere _Mudblood_, am smarter than you, a pureblood, and _a_ _Malfoy nonetheless_. Now I have a question for you. Is your life even worth living?" With that she stood up, gathered her books, and ignoring protests from Snape, strolled out of the dungeon. 

The events that followed this are of no matter to Draco's story, but I will briefly recount them here anyway. For her little stunt, Hermione was given quite a few detentions, and probably lost the highest amount of points she will ever be responsibly for. Harry and Ron were graced with a new found respect for their friend and looked upon her in a whole new light. 

Draco on the other hand, was shattered. Those six words had affected him more that any one will ever know.  It was now completely clear to him. His life was not worth living.

A\N- I know I told you it would be a lot longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to write!!  The next chapter will probly be up soon so hang on and R&R!!!


	3. Tripped Up

**A\N - I know! It's another baby chapter, but this story will have lots of those, so I'm sorry in advance. Now I'm sure you can all see wuts coming, so you should review!!! Thanx if you reviewed. My 5th or so chap will be devoted to reviewers!   
  
**

As Hermione ran from the crowded dungeon, only one person noticed the tiny tear as it slowly slid down her cheek. 

Out in the hall she managed to keep her straight, forceful stride until she was at a safe distance from the room. There she broke out into a run. 

She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where she broke out into a fit of hysterics. 

"How could anyone be so mean?" She cried out loud. One of the paintings murmured an agreement but it was lost in Hermione's wild sobs. 

She collapsed into an overstuffed armchair by the fire and cried. She was probably there for about a half and hour until she heard people shouting the password at the sleeping Fat Lady. Then she gathered herself best as she could and rose. 

She headed up the stairs on the way to her dormitory as fast as she could, when in her haste, she accidentally stepped on the hem of her long robe and went sprawling. She fell flat on her face, hitting her forehead on a higher stair. She blacked out immediately.   
  
  
**A\N - Not my best but thanx fer reading!! R&R!! next chap will be up really soon. Read some of my other stuff. read SoXyRoXy too! **


	4. Run

**A\N - Here we go again!! This chap is longer, so the next one will probly be tiny again. I seem to have a pattern going. NEWAYZ! REVIEW!!! Boohhhoohoohoo! **   
  
  
  


Harry and Ron were really worried. They had just assumed that Hermione would take a few minutes to regain her composure and return to class. When she didn't come back at all, they knew she was really upset. 

When they got back to the common room, the Fat Lady was asleep. They began yelling the password at her and after a few times she awoke and reluctantly swung to the side so they could get through. 

Inside there was no sign of Hermione. 

"She must have gone up to the dorms." Harry said. 

"Well, than how are we going to find her?" 

"Go up there, dummy." 

"Harry, that's the Girls Dorm. We can't go up there." 

"Hermione's upset. We need to find her." 

"Hmmm." Ron was still skeptical about going to the girl's dorm, but he didn't want to say anything. So he just followed Harry up the unfamiliar staircase. He was pretty far behind, walking deliberately slowly when her hear Harry gasp. 

"Go get Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled down the stairs. 

Right away Ron picked up the pace. He reached Harry in seconds, and there was Hermione. Sprawled out on the stairs, unconscious, blood from her forehead pooling on the steps. 

"Wh..wh..what happened Harry?" Ron stammered. 

"I found her like this. Go get Madam Pomfrey!" 

Ron ran as fast as he could.   
  
  
**A\N - There she blowz. Don't forget to review. Read SoXyRoXy.**


	5. Holed UP

**A\N - Here we go again! Lucky you, a longer chapter. I think I'll try to keep them longer in the future, because i really dont like short chapters. Ahaha I'm a hypocrite. And i hate hypocrites! ahahha. ok enough blabber. Here ya go. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!   
  
  
  
**

Hermione groaned and rolled over. God, her head hurt. She tried opening her eyes, and quickly shut them again. The bright lights were awful. They felt like knives piercing her already painful head. 

When she finally did ease her eyes open, she was startled to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. When she rolled over again (with much agony) she was even more startled by the steely gray eyes staring back at her. 

"What happened? Where am I?" she muttered, only half conscious. 

"The hospital wing. You tripped over your big feet." The eyes drawled. 

Hermione recognized that voice right away and it cured her grogginess immediately. "Draco Malfoy! This is all your fault, you do realize." She nearly shouted. 

"How could I not?" He smirked. 

"Why are you even here? To apologize?" she demanded, maliciously. 

"Actually, yes." 

"I don't even want to hear it. Get out." She spat. 

Draco surprised, to say the least, at her outburst. "Although I do deserve it," He thought to himself. "Why did I even say that stuff?" 

Reluctant, and even more upset, he left. "Oh, I brought you some of you homework." He murmured over his shoulder. "It's on the table over there" He pointed and left. 

She laid back down, now concentrating on her pounding head. And how long had she been out for. God, what classes had she missed!? Luckily, just then Professor McGonagall walked in. 

"Oh, I see you up." She stated. She walked over to the injured girl. "You're quite lucky Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter found you when they did. You hit your head quite hard." 

"How long have I been here?" 

"Three days, almost exactly." Seeing Hermione's expression, she smiled. "Yes, you do have a large pile of work to catch up on, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you." 

Hermione was stunned. Three days. That's so many classes. What if she had missed something important? 

"You seem to have quite a fan club." McGonagall added. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy have all been down to see you a few times, each day." She pointed over to a small pile of chocolates, cards, and flowers on the table where Draco had put her homework. 

Again, Hermione was shocked. Why did he care so much all of a sudden? 

Instead of voicing her concerns, she merely asked, "Where is Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Well, it is extremely unlucky for you, but she is at home, visiting with her family. Her father passes away last week. She should be returning within the month. Until then, you'll have to heal the muggle way. No one else at Hogwarts is skilled enough to heal you."   
  
  
  
**A\N - Awwww poor Hermione. She gonna rot in the Hospital Wing. Next chap will be Draco, dont worry DracoLuvers!!!Dont Ferget to review!!!!! **


End file.
